A fuel cell system for a vehicle executes an idle stop control that stops an idling of a fuel cell system according to a running state of the vehicle. During the idle stop, taking a current from the fuel cell is stopped; therefore, power consumption efficiency in the fuel cell system can be enhanced.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73278 discloses the following fuel cell system. The fuel cell system closes a cathode pressure control valve during an idle stop to prevent anode gas (hydrogen gas) in a dilution device located at a cathode discharge passage from flowing backward to a cathode pole side.